Into The Woods Inuchan Style!
by Dea Mariella
Summary: This is a musical based on the well-known fairy tales. For more, read the beginning of the fic.
1. Prologue

Into The Woods- Inu-chan Style! Introduction:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own "Into The Woods". They would belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi and Stephen Sondheim respectively.  
  
For those who don't know the story, Into the Woods is a musical based on many fairy tales; not the watered down Disney versions (even though they are god!), but the true Hans Christian Anderson/ Brothers Grimm stories. They are not necessarily pretty stories. But the music is FANTASTICO! I recommend it to ANYONE who is interested (it's my favorite musical as of right now, and I know a lot!). Anyways, that's enough. You'll figure the story out as you go. Bonus points for those of you that can guess the characters!  
  
Prologue:  
  
(Curtain rises to Kagome on the left, Rin and a cow in the middle, and Inuyasha and Sango on the right. Kagome is in a VERY dirty dress, doing work. Rin is in close to rags, currently trying to gain milk. Inuyasha and Sango are in decent middle class clothing, in a kitchen [they run a bakery]. All are frozen. Sesshoumaru, dressed in a suit, steps out to the front of stage left.)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Once upon a time...  
Kagome: I wish...  
  
(Kagome starts moving as soon as she speaks.)  
  
Sesshoumaru : in far-off Japan...  
Kagome: more than anything... Sesshoumaru: lived a fair maiden...  
Kagome: more than life...  
Sesshoumaru: a sad young lass...  
Kagome: more than jewels...  
  
Rin: I wish...  
  
(Rin also starts moving at her own speech.)  
  
Sesshoumaru: and a childless baker...  
Rin: more than life...  
  
Kagome+Inuyasha: I wish...  
  
(Now Inuyasha and Sango are moving about their "room".)  
  
Sesshoumaru: with his wife.  
Rin: more than anything Kagome+Inuyasha+Rin: more than the moon...  
Sango: I wish...  
Kagome: The principal's giving a dance at school. Inuyasha+Sango: more than life...  
Rin: I wish...  
  
Kagome: I wish to go to the dance at school...  
Inuyasha+Sango: more than riches...  
Kagome: and the mall...  
Rin: I wish my cow would give us some milk. Kagome+Sango: more than anything  
Inuyasha: I wish we had a child  
Rin: please pal...  
  
Sango: I want a child...  
Rin: squeeze pal...  
Kagome: I wish to go to the dance at school.  
Rin: I wish you'd give us some milk or even cheese...  
Inuyasha+Sango: I wish we might have a child.  
All: I wish...  
  
(Kikyou, Kagura and Kanna enter, all are dressed very fine in comparison to Kagome.)  
  
Kikyou: you wish to go to the dance at school?  
Sesshoumaru: the poor girl's mother had died...  
Kikyou: you, Cinderella, the dance at school? You wish to go to the dance  
At school?  
Kagura: What, you Cinderella the dance at school? The dance at  
School?  
Kanna: what, you wish to go to the dance at school? All three: The dance at school? The principal's dance? Sesshoumaru: and her father had taken for his new wife...  
Kikyou: the dance at school  
Sesshoumaru: a woman with two daughters of her own.  
Kagura: look at your nails!  
Kanna: look at your dress!  
Kikyou: people would laugh at you...  
Kagome: nevertheless,  
All four: I/she still want/s to go the dance at school and dance before the  
"prince"!  
Sesshoumaru: all three were beautiful of face, but vile and black of heart. Rin,  
On the other hand, had no mother, and her father...  
  
(Jaken walks into his "house".)  
  
Jaken: I wish...  
  
Sesshoumaru: well, he was not beautiful.  
Jaken:I wish my daughter were not a fool. I wish my house was not a mess  
[a.n. it is of course...spotless...] I wish the cow was full of milk. I wish  
walls were full of gold- I wish a lot of things... (said to Rin)  
You foolish child! What in the Kami's name are you doing with that  
Cow inside the house?  
Rin: A warm environment might be just what Milky White needs to produce his  
Milk.  
Jaken: It's a she! How many times do I have to tell you? Only "she"s can  
Produce milk.  
  
(there are two knocks on Inuyasha's door; it is Shippou. Shippou is being his usual bouncy self and is wearing a red baseball cap...backwards.)  
  
Sango: why, come in little boy. Shippou: I wish...it's not for me, it's for my Granda in the woods. Just a  
Loaf of bread please- to bring my poor old hungry Granda in the woods  
Just a loaf of bread please...  
  
(Inuyasha gives him the bread)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Kikyou had a surprise for Kagome.  
  
(Kikyou throws a LARGE book on desk)  
  
Kikyou: I have left a large book of math problems for you. If you have done  
My darlings' calc. homework in two hours time...you shall go to the  
Dance with us.  
  
(Kikyou, Kanna and Kagura leave.)  
  
Shippou: and perhaps a sticky bun?...or four?... Kagome: birds in the sky. Birds in the eaves, in the leaves, in the fields, in the  
Castles and ponds...  
Shippou: and a few of those pies...please...  
Kagome: come little birds, down from the eaves and the leaves over fields out  
Of castles and ponds...  
Rin: no, squeeze pal...  
Kagome: ahhh....  
(birds descend)  
quick little birds, flick through the pages. Scritch and scratch but  
write out the answers, onto this page...  
  
(birds start writing hiragana script onto page)  
  
Jaken Listen well girl. Milky-white must be taken to market. Rin: But father no- he's the best cow...  
Jaken: Was. Was! SHE's been dry for a week. We've no food nor money, and  
No choice but to sell her while she can still commend a price.  
Rin: But Milky-White's my best friend in the whole world!  
Jaken: look at HER! There are bugs on her dugs. There are flies in her  
Eyes. There's a lump on her rump big enough to be a hump! Rin: but...  
Jaken: girl, we've no time to sit and dither, while her withers wither with  
Her...and no one keeps a cow for a friend! Sometimes I fear you're  
Touched!  
  
(Shippou, who has been compulsively eating sweets, finishes and wipes his hands.)  
  
Shippou: into the woods it's time to go I hate to leave I have to though. Into the  
Woods it's time and so I must begin my journey. Into the woods and  
Through the trees to where I am expected, ma'am. Into the woods  
To grandfather's house! (with mouth full) into the woods to grandfather's house!  
  
Sango: you're certain of your way?  
Shippou: the way is clear. The light is good. I have no fear, nor no one should.  
The woods are just trees, the trees are just wood. I sort of hate to  
Ask it, but do you have a basket?  
Inuyasha: Don't stray and be late.  
Sango: and save some of those sweets for Grandpa. Shippou: Into the woods and down the  
Dell, the path is straight, I know it well. Into the woods and who  
Can tell what's waiting on the journey? Into the woods to bring  
Some bread to Granda who is sick in bed. Never can tell what lies  
Ahead. For all that I know, he's already dead. But into the woods,  
Into the woods, into the woods to grandfather's house and home  
Before dark!  
Kagome: fly birds, back to the sky, back to the eaves and the leaves and the  
Fields and the...  
  
(Kagura and Kanna enter, dressed for the dance)  
  
Kagura: hurry up and do my hair Kagome!  
(to Kanna, as Kagome fusses with her hair)  
are you really wearing that?  
  
Kanna: (points to her dress)  
Here, I found a little tear Kagome.  
(to Kagura, eyeing her hair)  
Can't you hide it with a hat?  
Kagome: you look beautiful.  
Kagura: I know.  
  
Kanna: she means me.  
Kagura: (to Kagome)  
Put it in a twist.  
Kanna: who will be there?...  
  
(the two continue babbling underneath.)  
  
Kagome: (to herself)  
Mother said be good. Father said be nice, that was always their  
Advice. So be nice, Kagome, Good, Kagome, nice good good  
Nice...  
Kagura: tighter!  
  
Kagome: what's the good of being good if everyone is blind and you're always  
Left behind? Never mind Kagome, Kind Kagome-  
(accenting each word with a twist of a stand of hair)  
Nice good nice kind good nice...  
Kagura: ( Screaming, slapping Kagome)  
Not that tight!  
Kagome: sorry.  
Kagura: Clod.  
Kanna: Hee hee hee.  
(Kagura glares at her.)  
hee hee...[stops]  
Sesshoumaru: Because Inuyasha had lost his mother and father in a baking  
Accident...well, at least that's what he believed...he was eager to  
  
Have a family of his own, and was concerned that all efforts until  
Now had failed.  
  
(there is a knock on Inuyasha's door.)  
  
Inuyasha: who might that be?  
Sango: We have sold our last loaf of bread...  
Inuyasha: It's the witch from next door.  
  
(he opens the door, Kaede enters)  
  
Inuyasha+Sango: We have no bread.  
Kaede: Of course you have no bread! Inuyasha: What do you wish?  
Kaede: It's not what I wish, it's what you wish. (points to Sango's belly)  
  
Nothing cooking in there, now is there? Sesshoumaru: the old enchantress told the couple she had placed a spell on  
  
Their house.  
Inuyasha: what spell?  
Kaede: in the past, when you were no more than a babe, your father brought his  
Young wife and you to this cottage. They were a handsome couple  
But not handsome neighbors. You see, you mother was with child,  
And she had developed an unusual  
  
"Appetite". She took one look at my  
beautiful jewelery box and  
  
Told your father that what she wanted more than anything in  
The world was...stars stars and nothing but stars: rubies,  
Sappires, diamonds and emeralds, titanium, and hematite and  
Malachite and garnet-! He said "all right" but it wasn't quite.  
'cause I caught him in my boudoir in the autumn one night he  
was robbind me, raping me, rooting through my chalcedony,  
raiding my sardonyx, ripping up the faceting (the most  
expensive part of it)- I should have laid a spell on him right  
there, could have turned him into stone, or a dog, or a chair, or a  
sn...  
(drifts off into a momentary trance)  
But I let him have the jewelery I'd lots to spare. In return,  
However, I said, "fair is fair. You will let me have the baby that your wife will bear. And we'll call it square." Inuyasha: I had a brother?  
Kaede: no...but you had a sister  
Sesshoumaru: But Kaede refused to tell him any more of his sister. Not even  
That name was Yura. She went on...  
Kaede: I thought I had been more than reasonable and that we  
might all live happily ever after. But how was I to know what  
your father had also hidden in his pocket?! You see, when I had  
inherited that jewelery box, my mother had warned me that I  
would be punished if I ever were to lose any of the... Inuyasha: what?  
Kaede: shards.  
Inuyasha+Sango: shards?  
  
Kaede: the shikon shards!! I let him go I didn't know he'd stolen my shards! I was  
Watching him crawl back over the wall..! And then bang!  
Crash! And the lightning flash! And- well, that's another story  
Never mind- anyway, at last the big day came, And I made  
My claim. "oh don't take away the baby!" they shrieked and  
Screeched, but I did, and I hid her where she'll never be  
Reached. And your father cried, and your mother died.  
  
When for extra measure...I admit it was a pleasure...I said  
  
"sorry I'm still not mollified." And I laid a little spell on them...  
you too son... that your family tree will always be a barren  
  
one.  
(she rises in her chair, laughing as she goes)  
so there's no more tricks and there's no more cards and my  
  
jewel box 's fixed...you should see my feldspars...but I'm  
telling you the same I tell queens and their guards...don't  
ever never ever mess around with my stars....especially the  
  
shards!  
  
(Rin puts her hat and cloak on)  
  
Jaken: Now listen to me Rin. Lead Milky-White to market and fetch the  
Best price you can. Take no less than 5 pounds. Are  
you listening to me? Rin: yes.  
Jaken: Now how much are you to ask?  
Rin: No more than 5 pounds.  
  
(he pinches her ear)  
  
Jaken: LESS than 5! Rin Rin Rin, Head in a bin, the house is getting colder.  
This is not a time for dreaming. Chimney stack starting to  
Crack, the mice are getting bolder the floor's gone slack,  
  
Your father's getting older, your mother's not back, and you  
Can't just sit here dreaming pretty dreams. To wish and wait  
From day to day will never keep the wolves away. So into  
The woods the time is now. We have to live I don't care how  
Into the woods to sell the cow, you must begin the journey.  
Straight through the woods and don't delay, we have to face  
The marketplace. Into the woods to journey's end... Rin: (leading Milky-White out)  
Into the woods to sell a friend... Jaken: Someday, you'll have a real pet Rin.  
Rin: a piggy?  
  
(Jaken shakes his head in disbelief)  
  
Sesshoumaru: meanwhile, Kaede for purposes of her own, explained how  
Inuyasha might lift the spell:  
Kaede: you wish to have the curse reversed? I'll need a certain potion first. Go  
To the wood and bring me back One: the cow as white as  
Milk. Two: the cap as red as blood, Three: the hair as  
black as night, Four: the slipper as pure as gold. Bring me  
These before the chime of midnight in three days' time, and  
You shall have I guarantee, a child as perfect as child can  
Be. Go to the wood!  
  
(she disappears) Kikyou: (to Kagura, Kanna)  
Ladies. Our limo awaits.  
  
(Kagome hands her a notebook full of math equations. She's covered in lead-marks)  
  
Kagome: now may I go to the dance at school? Kikyou: the dance at school...! Darling those nails! Darling those clothes!  
Homework is one thing but Darling with those, you'd make  
Us the fools of the dance at school and mortify the prince!  
  
(Houjou sticks his head through the door.)  
  
Houjou: The limo is waiting.  
  
Kikyou: we must be gone.  
  
(they go out with a flourish)  
  
Kagome: Good night Father. I wish...  
  
(she sits dejected, crying)  
  
Inuyasha: Look what I found in father's hunting jacket. Sango: Six shards.  
Inuyasha: I wonder if they are the...  
Sango: Witch's shards? We'll take them with us. Inuyasha: no! you are not coming.  
Sango: I know you are fearful of the woods at night.  
Inuyasha: the spell is on my house. Only I can lift the spell the spell is on my  
House.  
Sango: no,no, the spell is on our house. We must lift the spell together. Inuyasha: no. you are not to come and that is final. Now what am I to return  
With?  
Sango: you don't remember? The cow as white as milk, the cap as red  
As blood, the hair as black as night, the slipper as pure as  
Gold...  
Inuyasha: (memorizing)  
The cow as white as milk, the cap as red as blood, the hair  
As black as night, the slipper as pure as gold... Sesshoumaru: And so Inuyasha, reluctantly, sets off to meet the Kaede's  
Demands. As for Kagome...  
Kagome: I still wish to go to the dance at school. But how am I ever to get the  
Dance at school?  
Inuyasha: the cow as white as milk, the cap as red as blood, the hair as black  
As night...  
Kagome: I know! I'll visit Mother's Grave at the Goshimboku tree and tell her I  
Just want to go to the pricipal's dance at school... Sango: the slipper...  
Inuyasha: the slipper as pure as gold... the cow the cap the slipper as pure as  
Gold...  
Sango: the hair...!  
Kagome+Inuyasha: Into the woods it's time to go it may be all in vain you/I  
Know. Into the woods...but even so I have to take the  
journey. Kagome+Inuyasha+Sango: Into the woods the path is straight, you know it well,  
But who can tell...  
Inuyasha+Sango: into the woods to lift the spell...  
Kagome: into the woods to visit mother...  
Sango:into the woods to fetch the things...  
Inuyasha: to make the potion... Kagome: to go to the dance at school... Kagome+Rin+Jaken+Inuyasha+Sango:Into the woods without regret the  
Choice is made, the task is set. Into the woods but not  
Forgetting why I'm on the journey.  
(Shippou joins in)  
Into the woods to get my wish I don't care how the time is  
  
Now.  
Jaken: into the woods to sell the cow...  
Rin: Into the woods to get the money...  
Sango: into the woods to lift the spell...  
Inuyasha: to make the potion...  
Kagome: to go to the dance at school...  
Shippou: into the woods to grandfather's house...into the woods to  
Grandfather's house...  
All: the way is clear, the light is good, I have no fear, nor no one should. The  
Woods are just trees, the trees are just wood. No need to be  
Afraid there... Kagome+Inuyasha: there's something in the glade there...  
  
(Houjou, Kikyou, Kagura and Kanna are seen riding in their limo)  
  
All: Into the woods without delay but careful not to lose the way. Into the woods  
Who knows what may be lurking on the journey? Into the  
Woods to get the thing that makes it worth the journeying.  
  
Into the woods... Kikyou+Kagura+Kanna: to see the principal...  
Rin+Jaken: to sell the cow  
Inuyasha+Sango: to make the potion...  
All: to see...to sell...to get...to bring...to make...to lift...to go to the dance at  
School...into the woods! Into the woods! Into the woods  
Then out of the woods and home before dark!  
  
****now that wasn't so bad...was it? Read and review PLEASE!!!!! Be kind, this is my first fanficky. I know that there is a good deal of OOC-ness, and before I get flames concerning In-chan and Sango...all will be revealed in due course. As I mentioned, try and see if you can guess what each fairy tale character is! Thank you for reading this! Oh.....happy easter all!  
Dea-chan 


	2. Kagome At the Grave

So.....this is chappie two! Yay! This one is actually not edited, really, it's just basically what is in the musical...and I thank my reviewers very much! Especialment, Yukiko3! Muchas gracias and much pocki (sp?) to you...chocolate of course m'dear! Alright...I'll try to do more than this measly chapter tonight...'k?  
  
2.Kagome At the Grave  
  
Sesshoumaru: Kagome's mother had been buried at the Goshimboku tree, as it was special to her family. And when she was sad and lonely, she visited her mother. Sometimes, she appeared to speak to her, using the wisdom that only moms know. [mutter mutter...I think she's CRAZY...mutter mutter...] Kagome: [offstage] hey! Sesshoumaru: I said nothing, please continue.  
  
(Kagome runs onstage, crying, to a large tree.)  
  
Kagome: Hmph...I've been good and I've been kind, Mother, Doing only what I learned from you. Why, then, am I left behind, Mother, Is there something more that I should do? What is wrong with me Mother? Something must be wrong! I wish...  
  
(A figure appears superimposed in the tree...ghosts! Boo!)  
  
Mrs. Higurashi: What, child? Specify. Opportunity is not a lengthy visitor and good fortune, though bad, can befall when least expected.  
  
Kagome: I wish...  
  
Mrs. Higurashi: Do you know what you wish? Are you certain what you wish is what you want? If you know what you want, then make a wish. Ask the tree, And you shall have your wish.  
  
(Kagome is of course not fazed by the talking tree, so talks back...[didn't your mother ever tell you, don't talk to inanimate objects, it only encourages them...?])  
  
Kagome: Shimmer and glimmer, little tree. Silver and gold throw down on me. I'm off to get my wish!  
  
(a beautiful ball gown floats down from the tree, and Kagome catches it and runs off...supposedly to the dance!) (Rin is walking through the woods, leading MILKY-WHITE.She stops and sits on a tree stump)  
  
Rin: Quiet. Silence everywhere, Milky-White. Not to my liking... (pause)  
  
Sesshoumaru: (stepping from behind a tree) Hello, Rin.  
  
(Sesshoumaru is now dressed in rags...we all "do not know him".)  
  
Rin: (frightened) How did you know my name?  
  
Sesshoumaru: When first I appear, I seem mysterious. But when explained, I am nothing serious.  
  
Rin: Say that again.  
  
Sesshoumaru: On your way to market? You might have been there long time ago. Taking your time, Rin?  
  
Rin: No, sir.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Is that the truth?  
  
Rin: Well, you see now I'm resting—  
  
Sesshoumaru: How much are you asking for the animal?  
  
Rin: No less than five pounds, sir.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oh now, Rin. Why such a sum?  
  
Rin: My father told me—  
  
Sesshoumaru: Your father? A girl your age? Why you'd be lucky to exchange her for a bucket of glass shards.  
  
Rin: Well, I—  
  
(before Rin can respond, Sesshoumaru has disappeared)  
  
Rin: Come along, Milky-White. There are spirits here... ****well...that's that song...yes...I know it was short, so I'll post another one today. Please r/r...even those of you who already did...continuing feedback is appreciated...(*cough Yukiko cough*)  
  
****this is a changed version, I didn't always have complete lyrics to the songs...hopefully, I will be more complete now. 


	3. Hello Little Boy

Hello again! I promised two chapters today! Here's the third song...  
  
3.Hello, Little Boy  
  
(Shippou is walking in the woods to bring the remaining treats to his grandfather; played by Myouga. Miroku pops out on stage in a wolf suit...all anatomically correct...shudder...)  
  
Miroku: good day young man!  
  
Shippou: good day Mr. Wolf!  
  
Miroku: Whither away so hurriedly?  
  
Shippou: To my Grandfather's.  
  
Miroku: And what might be in your basket?  
  
(sniffs basket, then his torso)  
  
Shippou: Bread and wine, so Grandfather will have something good to make him strong.  
  
Miroku: And where might your grandfather live?  
  
(Inuyasha appears behind a tree and eavesdrops)  
  
Shippou: A good quarter of a league further in the woods; his house stands under three large oak trees.  
  
Miroku: Mmmh.. Unhh... (a/n...get your minds out of the gutter! It's not like he's cleaning his pipes or anything!) Look at that flesh, pink and plump. Hello, little boy... Tender and fresh, not one lump. Hello, little boy... This one's especially lush, Delicious... Mmmh... Hello, little boy, what's your rush? You're missing fuzzy bunnies. The sun still very sunny, Take your time.  
  
Shippou: Mother said, "Straight ahead," Not to delay or be misled.  
  
Miroku: But slow, little boy, Hark! And hush-- the birds are singing sweetly. You'll miss the birds completely, You're traveling so fleetly. Grandfather first, then this plump... What a delectable couple: Utter perfection, one brittle, one supple-- One moment, my dear--!  
  
Shippou: Mother said, "Come what may, Follow the path and never stray."  
  
Miroku: Just so, little boy-- any path. So many worth exploring. Just one would be so boring. And look what you're ignoring... Think of those crisp, aging bones, Then something fresh on the palate. Think of that scrumptious carnality twice in one day--! there's no possible way to describe what you feel When you're talking to your meal!  
  
Shippou: Mother said not to stray. Still, I suppose, a small delay... Grandda might like a fresh blue jay... Goodbye, Mr. Wolf.  
  
Miroku: Goodbye, little boy. And hello... [howls]  
  
*****alright...this was originally a girl, so it worked better...but I modified it in a way I thought good...y'know...shippou and candy?...but no! miroku is NOT gay...so it's very straightforward here, he's just looking for supper. And with what shippou is collecting? Myouga's a flea in the manga...he'd want blood! Not the flowers originally collected! 'k?  
  
by the way...did you know that the story of little red ridinghood was to warn young girls about the dangers of the city? Just a random fact. Ta! 


	4. Goodbye

****hey! I updated the last couple chapters (several times...argh!), so you might wanna go look at the changes. 'aight?  
  
Chapter 4: Goodbye  
  
(Inuyasha enters the scene after Miroku as a wolf and Shippou leave.)  
  
Inuyasha: Is harm to come to that little boy...in the red cap? (an: Inu- chan's not real quick on the uptake...)  
  
(Kaede enters)  
  
Kaede: Forget the little boy and get the cap!  
  
(her voice makes Inuyasha jump about 4 feet into the air)  
  
Inuyasha: You frightened me.  
  
Kaede: That's the cap. Get it. Get it. Get it!  
  
Inuyasha: How am I supposed to get it?  
  
Kaede: You go up to the little thing and you take it.  
  
Inuyasha: I can't just take a hat from a little kid. Why don't you take it!(an: just a little ooc-ness...ne?)  
  
Kaede: If I could, I would! But I...  
  
(Yura of the hair starts singing wordless. Kaede listens enraptured)  
  
Kaede: Ahhh, my Yura...listen to her beautiful music... (she starts yelling)) Get me what I need. Get me what I need!  
  
(Kaede disappears once again)  
  
Inuyasha: This is ridiculous. I'll never get that red cap, nor find a golden cow, or a black slipper--or was it a golden slipper and a black cow? Oh, no...  
  
(Sango appears from behind a tree)  
  
Sango: The cow as white as milk, the cap as red as blood, the hair as black as night, the slipper as pure as...  
  
Inuyasha: What are you doing here?  
  
(Sango pulls a scarf out of her pocket and attempts to put it around Inuyasha's throat.)  
  
Sango: You forgot your scarf—  
  
(Inuyasha promptly takes off scarf)  
  
Inuyasha: You have no business being alone in the wood. And you have no idea what I've come upon here. You would be frightened for your life. Now go home immediately!  
  
Sango: I wish to help.  
  
Inuyasha: No! The spell is on my house...  
  
Sango: our house.  
  
(Rin enters dragging Milky-White by a rope on its neck)  
  
Inuyasha: Only I can lift the spell, The spell is on my house...!  
  
Sango: We must lift the spell together the spell is on...  
  
(She puts her hand across Inuyasha's mouth, we see Rin at other side of stage)  
  
Sango: a cow as white as...  
  
(Inuyasha pushes Sango's hand away)  
  
Inuyasha: ...milk.  
  
(Sango pushes Inuyasha in Rin's direction, and follows.)  
  
Inuyasha: Hello there, young lady.  
  
(Rin looks up scared...she has just noticed the couple.)  
  
Rin: Hello, sir.  
  
Inuyasha: What might you be doing with a cow in the middle of the forest?  
  
Rin: I was heading to market--but I seem to have lost my way.  
  
(Sango gestures towards Inuyasha, who seems at quite a loss as to what to do)  
  
Sango: And what are you planning to do there--?  
  
Inuyasha: And what are you planning to do there?  
  
Rin: Sell my cow, sir. No less than five pounds.  
  
Inuyasha: Five pounds! Where am I to get five pounds?  
  
Sango: She must be generous of milk to fetch five pounds?  
  
(Rin hesitates a sec; she doesn't like telling lies.)  
  
Rin: Yes Ma'am.  
  
Sango: And if you can't fetch that sum? Then what are you to do?  
  
Rin: I hadn't thought of that. I suppose my father and I will have no food to eat.  
  
(Inuyasha has emptied his pockets. There are a few coins, and the six shards.)  
  
Inuyasha: This is the sum total.  
  
Sango: (loudly) SHARDS! We mustn't give up our shards! Well...if you feel we must.  
  
Inuyasha: Huh?  
  
Sango: Shards will bring you luck, dear.  
  
Rin: Shards in exchange for my cow?  
  
Sango: Oh, these are no ordinary shards, dear. These shards carry magic.  
  
Rin: Magic? What kind of magic?  
  
(Sango, nonplussed, motions to Inuyasha.)  
  
Sango: Tell her.  
  
(Sesshoumaru appears behind a tree, in his rags; as the "mysterious man".)  
  
Inuyasha: um...magic that defies description.  
  
Rin: My dad would...  
  
Sesshoumaru: ...you'd be lucky to exchange her for a bucket of glass shards  
  
(Inuyasha and Sango cling, frightened by Sesshoumaru's voice. Sesshoumaru leaves.)  
  
Rin: How many shards?  
  
Inuyasha: Six.  
  
Sango: Five! We can't part with all of them. We must leave one for ourselves. Besides I'd say they're worth a pound each, at the very least.  
  
Rin: Could I buy my cow back someday?  
  
Inuyasha: uh...  
  
(Inuyasha hands Rin the shards, putting the last in his pocket. Sango takes the cow's rope)  
  
Sango: Good luck there, young lady.  
  
(Rin is now in tears, saying goodbye to her "friend".)  
  
Rin: I guess this is goodbye old pal; you've been a perfect friend. I hate to see us part old pal, someday I'll buy you back. I'll see you soon again. I hope that when I do, it won't be on a plate.  
  
(Overcome with her emotion, Rin exits, leaving Inuyasha and Sango standing there; with a cow and the last shard.)  
  
******ok...that's that for this chapter. Yes...I know that inuyasha is being a wuss; but I warned of much ooc-ness. 


	5. Enter Kouga

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the two stories this is based upon...otherwise would it be called fanfiction?  
  
(Sesshoumaru enters. Yura can be heard singing. Her tower rolls into view.)  
  
Sesshoumaru: And so the hanyou continued his search for the cap as red as blood.  
  
(Kaede enters)  
  
Sesshoumaru: As for Yura, Kaede was careful not to lose this beauty to the outside world and so shut her up within a doorless tower that lay deep within the forest. And when the old enchantress paid a visit, she called forth:  
  
(Sesshoumaru exits as Kaede crosses to Yura's tower. Kouga appears behind a tree and stays to watch)  
  
Kaede: Yura. Yura. Let down the hair to me.  
  
(Yura stops singing and blond hair descends. Kaede climbs up, struggling as Yura leans forward in pain. Kouga comes from around a tree)  
  
Kouga: (to himself) Yura, Yura. What a strange name. Strange but beautiful and fit for a prince! Tomorrow, before that horrible witch arrives, I will stand before her window and ask her to let down her hair to me.  
  
(Inuyasha steps into Shippou's path; the boy is eating a sweet as he enters)  
  
Inuyasha: Hello there, little one.  
  
Shippou: Hello.  
  
Inuyasha: Have you saved some of those sweets for Grandpa?  
  
(Inuyasha reaches out longingly to Shippou's hat)  
  
Shippou: I ate all of the sweets, and half the loaf of bread.  
  
Inuyasha: Where did you get that beautiful cap? I so admire it.  
  
Shippou: My Grandda bought it for me.  
  
Inuyasha: Is that right? I would love a red hat like that.  
  
(he examines the cap)  
  
Shippou: You'd look pretty foolish.  
  
(Inuyasha goes to him and takes the cap)  
  
Inuyasha: May I take a look at it?  
  
Shippou: I don't like to be without my cap. I might have hat-hair! Please give it back!  
  
Inuyasha: (frustrated) I want it badly.  
  
Shippou: Give it back please.  
  
Kaede's Voice: Forget the little boy and get the cap!  
  
(Inuyasha suddenly dashes away with the cap in his hands. Shippou stands numb for a moment, then lets out a blood-curdling scream, followed by hysterical weeping)  
  
(Inuyasha returns with the hat and places it on Shippou's head.)  
  
Inuyasha: I just wanted to make certain that you really loved this cap. Now you go to your Grandda's...and you be careful that no wolf comes your way.  
  
Shippou: I'd rather a wolf than you, any day.  
  
(He stomps Inuyasha's foot and exits.)  
  
Inuyasha: (in pain) If you know what you need, then you go and you find it and you take it. Do I want a child or not? It's a hat, what's a hat? It's a laugh, it's a stupid little hat, and a hat is what you make it.  
  
(Inuyasha nods, having convinced himself. A.N.: doesn't take much...ne?)  
  
So you take it. (with resolve) Things are only what you need them for, what's important is who needs them more  
  
(Inuyasha exits, Sesshoumaru enters.)  
  
Sesshoumaru: And so Inuyasha, with new-found determination, went after the red cap. As for the little boy, he was surprised to find his grandfather's cottage door standing open.  
  
(We see Myouga's cottage with Miroku [as a wolf], dressed as Myouga, in bed, covers up and hands near his mouth. the walls of the cottage are made of scrim. Shippou enters)  
  
Shippou: (to himself) Oh dear. How uneasy I feel. Perhaps it's all the sweets. (towards the bed) Good day, Grandfather. (moves to the bed) My, Grandfather, you're looking very strange. What big ears you have!  
  
Miroku: The better to hear you with, my dear.  
  
Shippou: But Grandfather, what big eyes you have!  
  
Miroku: The better to see you with, my dear.  
  
Shippou: But Grandfather, what large hands you have!  
  
Miroku: The better to hug you with, my dear.  
  
Shippou: Hugs?  
  
(Miroku shrugs.)  
  
Shippou: Oh, Grandfather. What a terrible, big, wet mouth you have!  
  
Miroku: The better to eat you with!  
  
(Bloodcurdling scream from Shippou, who disappears)  
  
Sesshoumaru: And scarcely had Miroku said this, then with a single bound he was devouring the little boy. Well it was a full day of eating for the both. And with his appetite appeased, Miroku took to bed for a nice long nap.  
  
(Miroku snoring, Inuyasha appears outside cottage. Sesshoumaru exits)  
  
Inuyasha: That Grandfather has a mighty snore.  
  
(he goes up to the window and looks in.)  
  
Inuyasha: Odd. Where is the little one? Eating no doubt.  
  
(as he turns to walk away, Miroku belches. Inuyasha suddenly stops)  
  
Inuyasha: Or eaten!  
  
(Inuyasha timidly enters the house, his claws held in from of him. He lets out a yelp when he sees Miroku [still as a wolf].)  
  
Inuyasha: Grandfather, ha!  
  
(Inuyasha reaches claws out then stops.) Inuyasha: What is that red cloth in the corner of your mouth? Looks to me to be a piece of...ah ha! I'll get that cap from within your stomach.  
  
(He slits Miroku's stomach, then recoils in disgust.) (Shippou steps out of Miroku's stomach, very bloody)  
  
Shippou: What a fright! How dark and dank it was inside that wolf.  
  
(Myouga emerges from Miroku's stomach, also bloodied)  
  
Myouga: (wheezing, tries to strangle Miroku, who reacts in pain) Kill the devil. Take your claws and cut his evil head off. Let's see the demon (beg pardon) sliced into a thousand bits. Better yet, let the animal die a painful, agonizing, hideous death.  
  
Shipppou: (Shocked) GRANDDA!  
  
Myouga: Quiet, child. This evil must be destroyed. Fetch me some great stones! We'll fill his belly with them, then we'll watch him try to run away!  
  
Inuyasha: (faint) Well, I will leave you to your task.  
  
Myouga: Don't ya want the skins?  
  
Inuyasha: No. No. You keep them.  
  
Myouga: What kind of hanyou are you?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm a baker!  
  
(Myouga pulls him into the house as Shippou walks downstage.)  
  
****and thus ends another chapter. Please r/r! 


End file.
